Nick Meets the Sidles
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: Nick and Sara go to Tamales Bay to visit her family. This takes place before the Epilogue chapter of Sara Meets the Stokes and serves as a companion piece to the story. UPDATE: Chapter 4 is up and running!
1. The Flight to Insanity

Nick Meets the Sidles

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Nick and Sara go to Tamales Bay so he could meet her family. They also meet her parents' foul beaked parrot named Fowl Mouth and dog named Lazy Bum.

A/N: This story takes place about a month before the Epilogue chapter of 'Sara Meets the Stokes'.

A/N: Maverick is George's dog (of course you know that). Maggie was a sweet Rhodesian Ridgeback that belonged to a cousin of mine. Belen is an interesting and very sweet Irish setter that my dad's childhood friend's family has. .

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters, only my original characters. I wouldn't mind owning Nick though!

The Flight to Insanity

Nick returned to his seat after using the bathroom. He was happy that he sat in the aisle seat so he didn't bother his girlfriend when he had to get up from his seat. However, he felt bad for her because she would bother him.

"Sara, I am not looking forward to meeting your family," Nick mumbled.

"I know," she said. "I met your family and it's only fair that you meet mine."

"I understand that," Nick said. "I just don't understand how a person like you could come from people like your parents. From what you have told me about them, I get the impression that we aren't in for a good time."

"We are going to San Francisco to visit the city," Sara told him. "I'll introduce you to some of my old colleagues at the SFPD. However, we are staying at the Bed and Breakfast in Tamales Bay."

"That's good to know," Nick sighed as he fastened his seat belt.

"I have to warn you that my parents acquired a parrot from a very eccentric relative," Sara mumbled. "This animal is not a very nice bird, he curses all the time."

"Sara, we curse, too," Nick gently reminded her. "Why should a parrot be any different?"

"I don't know, Nick," Sara shrugged. "When I was in junior high school, I overheard my brother tell a friend that he wanted to get a parrot and teach it to say all the curse words. Well, the moron got his wish, but he no longer lives in Tamales Bay to see his ideal present."

"Between crazy homicidal housewives and psycho stalking cable guys," Nick sighed. "I think I could handle a foul beaked parrot. What is his name?"

"Get this," Sara said. "His name is Fowl, that's F-O-W-L, Mouth."

"Sort of like that bird's personality," Nick smiled.

"My parents have a dog, a Great Dane they named 'Lazy Bum'," Sara said.

"Now, I would like to call the ASPCA on them for naming a pet that," Nick said. "If any member of my family gave any horse, dog or cat that, I would turn them in to animal cruelty authorities. What do they have against 'Maverick' or 'Maggie'? A friend of one of my sisters named her female Australian shepherd 'Belen'."

"I told you my parents are strange people," Sara said.

"Are we going to see Barry Bonds and the San Francisco Giants?" Nick asked giving her a pleading look he used as a kid to give to his parents and siblings to either get something he wanted or out of trouble. "What about the 49ers? Just as long as they don't play against any team from Texas or New England, I would go for that."

"Well Cowboy, I took care of that area," Sara said. "I bought tickets for the two of us to see two Giants games and a 49ers game. The Giants are playing against the Cincinnati Reds and the Atlanta Braves. The 9ers are hosting the New York Jets."

"I never took you for a sports fan," Nick chuckled at his girlfriend's statement.

"Well, I have my boyfriend to thank for turning me into one," Sara winked as Nick blushed.

"Sir, Ma'am, I have your coffee," the flight attendant said. "Do you want cream and/or sugar?"

"I have both cream and sugar," Nick said.

"I'll have the same," Sara said.

"You get a snack," she said. "I have chocolate chip cookies, pretzels, tortilla chips, cheese doodles or hazelnut biscotti."

"I'll have a chocolate chip cookie," Sara said thankful that she and Nick had a hearty lunch at the airport before boarding.

"I'll have a hazelnut biscotti," Nick said.

They thank the flight attendant as she went to another row. The coffee was decent, but it wasn't Starbucks or Greg's famous Blue Hawaiian, but it was good. Sara's cookie and Nick's biscotti weren't the best they have ever eaten, but it had to do.

An hour later, they were about to arrive at San Francisco International Airport. The plane started to descend and the flight attendant announced that everyone should put their seats in the upright position and to stow the tray tables. Sara took out a pack of gum and offered a piece to Nick. He gladly accepted it and she took a piece for herself. They started chewing to remedy the plugged up ears caused by landing. Nick offered his hand and Sara gladly took it.

"Are your parents going to pick us up?" Nick asked breaking the silence and distracting Sara.

"No, I have a rented a Tahoe," she chuckled as Nick gave her a funny stare. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I can't believe you actually rented a Tahoe," Nick replied. "Don't you have one at home? I was hoping you would rent a smaller car."

"That is just in case we have to go somewhere with my brother and his crazy family," Sara said.

"Now I understand better," Nick smiled.

The plane finally landed and taxied the runway. The flight attendant gave that very familiar speech that started with welcoming the passengers to the city of arrival. She also told them to remain seated until the captain has turned off the seat belt sign and the plane has come to a complete stop. There was also an announcement of baggage claim area for those whose final destination is San Francisco. For those who were making connecting flights had to look at the monitors in the terminal for information of their next flight. She thanked the passengers for choosing her airline to fly with and told them to have a nice day.

Once Nick and Sara were at the airport, they went to baggage claim and picked up their suitcases. They went to the car rental area where Sara picked up the information and key to the rented Tahoe and signed the contract for it. When they found the Tahoe, Nick put the luggage in the back. After Sara and Nick were seated with their seatbelts on, they were on their way to Tamales Bay. Sara turned on the radio and tried to remember where her favorite station was and after a few moments found it.

"Nick, we were on a flight to insanity," Sara giggled. "Now, we are going on to insanity by Tahoe."

He laughed and turned up the volume slightly when 'Smoke Over Water' by Deep Purple started playing. Both he and Sara were singing along with the guitar riffs and the chorus. Led Zepplin's 'Kashmir' came on next and Sara turned it up. Nick was tapping his foot on the floor while he and Sara were humming to the music. They were having a little fun before meeting insanity.

TBC


	2. Entering Insanity

Nick Meets the Sidles

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Sara and Nick arrive at her parents' Bed and Breakfast. Nick has an encounter with Fowl Mouth the parrot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters, only my original characters. I wouldn't mind owning Nick though!

Entering Insanity

When Sara and Nick arrived at the Bed and Breakfast, it was still daylight. She found a parking space that was near the building. Nick was the first to get out of the car with Sara next. They met at the back of the Tahoe to take out their bags. Sara locked the doors and followed Nick to the Bed and Breakfast.

"Can I help you?" a woman in her early 40s asked.

"Yes, we have a reservation under Sidle-Stokes," Nick said.

"Sidle, that's the name of the owners," the woman said. "Is their daughter with-"

"Hi Joyce!" Sara said as she entered the building and stood next to Nick.

"Sara, I didn't know you were going to stay here," Joyce said. "Who is this handsome guy with you?"

"This is my boyfriend, Nick Stokes," Sara smiled.

"I see that Michael and Alexandra's daughter has good taste in men," Joyce beamed.

"Thanks," Sara smiled and she gave Nick a gentle peck on the cheek.

"One thing that I am curious about," Joyce looked confused. "Why are you reserving a room here when you have your own at the house?"

"When I moved to San Francisco to work for the SFPD," Sara said. "Mom and dad turned my room into their personal yoga studio. My brother's room is their meditation area. So we are treated like guests instead of family."

So that's how it is in her family, Nick thought. At least my parents kept my room they way I left it when I joined the Dallas Police Department. They still kept it like that even after I moved to Las Vegas. I think they will change it after I get married. I definitely should have a talk with Sara tonight.

"You'll be in room number 8," Joyce said. "There will be a breakfast buffet tomorrow from 7-9 featuring an omelet bar. Enjoy your stay."

"We will, thanks," Nick said as he and Sara went to find their room.

"Wow, this room is one of the best in the bed and breakfast," Sara said. "I can't believe they would do that for us."

"Sara, you are the owners' daughter," Nick said. "I am sure that it's a privilege itself."

"Nick, let's just get settled in," Sara said. "You have been lugging our bags from the Tahoe to here. I want you to rest for a while before we to go to my parents' house."

"Fine, Nurse Sidle," Nick said as he lay on the bed. "This bed is so comfortable, I could fall asleep for the rest of the day."

"Nicholas Anthony Stokes, don't get too comfortable yet," Sara said. "We have to go see my parents. I am not sure if we having dinner there or we have to go out at a nearby restaurant."

"Okay, I won't," he chuckled.

Sara took out her cell phone and dialed her parents' number and waited.

"Mom, this is Sara," she said.

"Hi, Sara, did you bring your boyfriend?" Alexandra asked in a saccharine tone.

"He is here with me," Sara replied. "We just got into the room. When do you want us to come over to the house?"

"Come in an hour," Alexandra said.

"We'll be there," Sara said.

"Sara, make sure Nick uses a condom," Alexandra smirked. "I just don't want another grandchild, yet."

"I'll tell him," Sara blushed. "We'll see you then."

"Bye," Alexandra said.

They hung up and Sara charged her cell phone. Her mood went from somewhat happy to somewhat upset. Nick got up from the bed and immediately picked up on Sara's mood change.

"Sara, what's wrong?" he asked not caring about what time he was going to meet her parents.

"I just spoke to my mom," she replied. "She wants us to come in about an hour. That's not the point. She told me to tell you to use a condom since she isn't ready to be a grandmother again."

"Sara, I don't believe that woman," Nick cringed. "Just because we are dating doesn't mean we are doing it. I love and respect you too much. We'll do it when the timing is right and we're ready for it. Besides, when we go to their house, I will show them that I am a wonderful Texas gentleman who would never take advantage of their daughter."

She smiled at Nick's last statement. He knew exactly how to make her feel better if she was in a rotten mood. That was what she especially loved about Nick Stokes amongst other things. She sat on the bed and Nick joined her. He pulled her into an embrace and gave her a back rub.

"You know how much I love it when you do that," Sara purred.

"I love giving you backrubs," Nick smiled.

"I love you, Nick," Sara moaned with pleasure.

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick said.

He gingerly released her and turned on the television to the Discovery Channel. They were showing a program on forensics.

"Come on, Cowboy, there are other channels besides this one," Sara chuckled.

"Hey, this is very interesting," Nick protested. "It's about something we do for a living."

"Nicky, we're supposed to be on vacation," Sara said.

"This coming from a woman who more than a year ago I told she should get out more often," Nick laughed and felt a swat in his arm. "Sara, that hurts."

"It serves you right to say something like that," Sara said. "Let's watch the program. At least it will give me something to take my mind off that phone call."

After the show ended Sara looked at the clock and saw that she and Nick had to go to her parents' place. She looked at him and he knew that it was time for them to leave. They got up from the bed. Sara fixed her hair while Nick grabbed their jackets and gave Sara hers. They left the room and locked the door. A few moments later, they were at the door of her parents' house. Sara took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Nick sensed her discomfort and put his hand on her back. The door opened and a woman in her mid-fifties opened and looked at Sara then Nick.

"Hey mom, are you going to stare at us?" Sara asked. "Or are you going to let us in?"

"First, introduce me to this man and I'll let both of you in," Alexandra said.

So, this is what Sara had to deal with growing up, Nick thought. I haven't even been formally introduced and already I don't like this woman. Stokes, try to be civil, this is the mother of your girlfriend.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Nick Stokes," Sara said. "Nick, this is my mom."

"Pleased to meet you," Nick said successfully maintaining his civility.

"I finally get to meet the man that has flirted with my daughter for the past few years," Alexandra said. "Now you are dating her. Still, I want you to use a condom."

Nick started to lose a tiny bit of his civility. He looked at Sara and wondered how a woman like her could have a mother like Alexandra. Maybe that woman meant well with that condom remark, but it was still uncalled for. He and Sara weren't having sex at all and didn't want to ruin their relationship with doing something that was too premature.

"Sara, let's get inside the house," Nick said. "Besides, I smell cornbread baking."

As they entered the house, a man around Alexandra's age approached the three people.

"Hey, aren't you Nick Stokes?" the man asked Nick. "The guy who's going out with my daughter and works with her."

"Yes, I am," Nick said. "Are you her dad?"

"Of course, I am," the man said. "I am Michael and you have just met my wife Alexandra. Sara told me you are from Texas. Where in Texas you are from?"

"I was born and raised in Dallas," Nick replied. "I worked for the Dallas Police department for four years before I moved to Vegas/"

Sara sensed that her father was to going to say something completely idiotic and potentially embarrassing. He had been like that with her friends and whenever she brought home a prospective boyfriend to meet him and Alexandra.

"Nick, does your family own an oilfield in Texas?" Michael asked.

Sara gave Nick a pleading look not to answer that question. He sensed her embarrassment and gave her a look saying that things are going to be okay. He was mad at her father for assuming that because he's from Texas meant his family got rich on oil. In fact, he came from a long line of people working in the legal field, law enforcement and education. How would Michael Sidle like it if Nick asked him a question stereotyping Californians?

"No, they don't own any oilfields," Nick said bluntly.

"Dad, I am going to give Nick a tour of the house," Sara said trying to salvage a situation that obviously got Nick a little upset.

"Just watch out for Fowl Mouth," Michael warned with a smirk. "He is a little bastard of a parrot."

"We'll be careful," Sara said.

They started with the main floor, Sara showed Nick the living room, dining room and the kitchen. There was a bedroom that was for relatives or family friends near the living room. They went upstairs to look at the other rooms. The first room on the floor that Sara showed Nick was her old bedroom now a yoga studio. Then she showed him the meditation room that used to be her brother's bedroom. Finally, she took him to a tacky looking master bedroom. It looked somebody threw a few totally mismatched pieces of furniture that should have never gone together and painted clashing colors on the wall. Yes, there are pieces of furniture that don't usually match, but look great together and complement each other well. However, it lacks that sense of cohesiveness.

"Sara, I want to take another look at your former bedroom," Nick said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Sara asked.

"I want to see what it was like for you to grow up here," Nick said. "I know there aren't traces of your room left there after it became a yoga studio."

"Go right ahead," Sara said. "I stay in my parents' room to see what possessed them to hire the worst interior decorator in the San Francisco area."

Nick lightly chuckled and left hideous looking bedroom. He went inside the yoga studio that was once his girlfriend's bedroom. What was it like for a little girl to play with her toys in there? What about a high school aged girl hanging out with her friends or lying on the bed dreaming about her latest crush? Or sleeping after an exhausting cross country flight from Boston to San Francisco for Thanksgiving break or intercession?

"Shut up, asshole!" a voice said nearly making Nick jump.

"What did you say?" he turned around, saw the green bird perched on a bar and knew that it was Fowl Mouth.

"Fuck you, dickhead!" the parrot said.

"You must be the infamous Fowl Mouth my girlfriend and her parents told me about," Nick said.

"You are full of shit!" the bird exclaimed.

"Can't you say 'Polly want a cracker'?" Nick asked.

"Fowl Mouth wants to fuck you!" the parrot screamed and Nick started to lose some of his civility he tried very hard to maintain.

"Now listen to me," Nick said between his teeth. "You are lucky I didn't bring my gun with me or quoting Monty Python, you would be an ex-parrot."

"What a jackass!" Fowl Mouth shouted.

Fowl Mouth flapped his wing and flew towards Nick, but he left the room immediately before the bird could attack him or perch on his shoulder. Nick went to the master bedroom to find Sara, but she wasn't there. He went downstairs and found her sitting at the dining room table. The smell of freshly made cornbread on the table made him sit down. There was also a tea set for two with piping hot herbal tea.

"Where are your parents?" Nick asked.

"They went to the Bed and Breakfast to see how things are running," Sara said. "It's like they're inspecting something. Nick, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I saw Fowl Mouth in your old room and he nearly attacked me," Nick said. "I'm fine, just shaken up slightly."

"I am glad you are fine," Sara smiled. "Next time, punch the parrot in the beak real hard to stop him from attacking you."

"This coming from an animal rights activist," Nick chuckled.

"My activism doesn't extend to Fowl Mouth," Sara smirked. "You want to know his age. He is 33 years old, just as old as Warrick. When my cousin had that crazy bird, I would visit them and had my fair share of battle scars. My brother had to get stitches and a course of antibiotics because of one person versus bird altercation. Don't feel you are the only one facing the Wrath of Parrot."

"I am not worried about that," Nick smiled. "Here's an unrelated question for you. Do your parents have coffee here?"

"No, they aren't really coffee drinkers," Sara said. "There is coffee at the Bed and Breakfast though."

"I kind of know why you are a coffee drinker besides needing the caffeine rush for work," Nick said.

"Nick, I do drink tea at times," Sara insisted.

"I know you do," Nick said quietly.

"Cornbread is delicious," Sara commented. "The orange honey butter goes well with it."

"I am used to eating the skillet style," Nick said. "However, this version is good. The tea isn't bad either."

They finished their tea and the small amount of cornbread her mom gave them. As soon as her parents returned, they talk briefly before Nick and Sara left to return to their room at the Bed and Breakfast. They rested and discussed their dinner plans.

TBC


	3. Paradise At The Baseball Park

Nick Meets the Sidles

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Nick and Sara go to SBC Park to see the San Francisco Giants face the Cincinnati Reds.

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters, only my original characters. I wouldn't mind owning Nick though!

Paradise at the Baseball Park

Sara returned to her seat after she went to the concessions area to get food and beverages for her and Nick. She bought a large bag of kettle corn, a hot dog for Nick with his favorite fixings, for her a vegetarian burger with mushrooms and fresh mozzarella cheese, four bottled waters and two bottles of beer.

"How is it going?" she asked Nick.

"You missed the top of the first inning," Nick said. "The Reds only have one hit, but it's scoreless so far."

"In other words," Sara smiled. "I didn't miss much at all."

"I am not sure when Barry Bonds will bat," Nick shrugged. "I don't have the program with me."

"Nicky, you should've said something or paid attention to the announcer announcing the batting order," Sara said as she opened her bottle of beer.

"I guess I was waiting for you to buy us some food and drinks," he smiled. "We'll shall soon see if Bonds bats in the bottom of the first or not. Go Giants!"

Sara chuckled at her boyfriend, the die hard Texas Rangers fan was rooting for the San Francisco Giants. Either he didn't want to look like a fool or he was just going with the flow. She took his hand, gave it a gentle squeeze and he looked at her with a smile.

When it was Barry Bonds' turn at bat, everyone sitting in the stadium paid close attention. The first pitch was a strike. A young man sitting a row behind Nick and Sara was screaming for the umpire's head. The second pitch was a ball. The third yielded a triple and 2 RBIs bringing the score 2-0, San Francisco. The next batter hit a home run, bringing Barry Bonds home and doubling the score.

"This is an awesome game, Sara," Nick said. "Even a Texas Rangers fan can enjoy a San Francisco Giants game. Especially, when it's a certain Rangers fan who has a girlfriend who's from the San Francisco area."

"Nicky, you say that as if we are already at the top of the 9th inning," Sara chuckled.

"Sara, I wish this game would last all day," Nick said. "I don't want to go back and face that psychotic foul beaked parrot and your crazy parents."

"Unfortunately, we have to go back and face the loonies and psycho bird," Sara sighed and took another sip of her beer.

"I know," Nick shook his head.

When Barry Bonds had his next at bat, the fans were sitting or standing on edge. It was the bottom of the 4th and the Giants lead the Reds 8-2. Is he going hit a home run or not? There were some fans that had their baseball gloves ready should Barry hit a home run. The bases were loaded so it was an opportunity for a grand slam.

"Come on, Barry!" Nick, Sara and the people sitting around them shouted. "You can do it!"

It was three balls and no strikes that Barry's bat connected to the pitched ball and it flew out of the stadium and into McCovey's Cove. He hit a grand slam and went to the dugout giving high fives to his teammates. The fans went wild and cheered him on. Nick and Sara decided to have a passionate kiss not realizing they nearly bathed each other with their beer. As they kissed, they didn't care who was watching or the cameras were filming them for the jumbotron so everyone could see them. Somewhere at the Cove, there was someone who retrieved the ball. The score was now 12-2 San Francisco. It took a few minutes for the crowd to settle down for the next batter to have his at bat.

"I just hope that they only show this game in the Cincinnati area and Northern California," Nick sighed.

"Why do you feel that way, Nick?" Sara asked.

"I think that if it's nationally televised," Nick said. "I don't think we will return to Vegas and live this one down. Especially, if Greggo watches the game and sees his two friends from the Las Vegas Crime Lab having a celebratory kiss, I'm sure that he'll spread that around. Sara, before you can say anything, I really enjoyed that kiss. I just don't want to deal with that punk ass lab tech being an obnoxious gossip."

"I love you, Nicky," Sara beamed. "Don't worry, we'll deal with that lab rat if he saw anything!"

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick winked at her. "I know and have a plan!"

The game ended with San Francisco Giants beating the Cincinnati Red 14-5. Nick and Sara got up from their seats and joined the crowd leaving the stadium. Once they finally left the ball park, they went to the rented Tahoe and drove off to find a parking spot. They got out of the car and took a nice brisk walk around the area. They stopped at a local coffeehouse for grande cappuccino and shared a medium chocolate chunk cookie.

"Nick, would you like to have Thai for dinner?" Sara asked. "I know a place thatis the best in the Bay Area."

"Is it vegetarian friendly?" Nick wondered. "I am concerned that you won't find something to eat there."

"It's a place that has something for everyone," Sara smiled. "Why would I suggest it if there wasn't anything for me to eat?"

"I get the point," Nick smirked. "Let's go for another walk then we can go to that restaurant."

"I love how you think, Cowboy," Sara said.

Nick just grinned at her as they finish their cappuccinos and Nick ate the last piece of the cookie. They got up to throw away the napkins and stirrers. Sara returned the plate and mugs to the barista and thanked her. Nick and Sara resumed their walk further around the area. Sara gave Nick a little tour of an area that she used to go to on her days off.

An hour later, they were at the Thai restaurant. They order the house garden salad with dressing on the side. Nick ordered the chicken satay appetizer and a curried beef and vegetables dish. Sara ordered a spring roll appetizer and a tofu and vegetables with chili sauce. Both their entrées came with jasmine rice. They were having a great time eating, drinking water, talking, praising the wonderful food and great service, joking and laughing. When their waitress asked them if they wanted dessert, they politely refused and asked for the check. Sara paid for the meal while Nick gave the waitress a generous tip in cash.

Once they were back at the bed and breakfast, they were both exhausted from their adventure in San Francisco. Sara was already in bed waiting for Nick to finish brushing his teeth. She had the TV on to BBC America. There was a Monty Python marathon that was in progress. When Nick finally got into bed, he snaked one arm around Sara and pulled her into an embrace.

"Did you have a great time today in San Francisco?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I did," Sara smiled. "What about you?"

"Yes, I had a lot of fun," Nick smirked. "I saw a baseball game in which one of the home team's beloved players is trying to move closer to history. We took an awesome work around part of San Francisco. The food at the Thai restaurant was delicious. I also received an excellent tour by the best tour guide ever."

"I enjoyed the ballgame," Sara said. "It was more fun being there with you. You really make it paradise in the ballpark."

"I love you, Sara," Nick whispered.

"I love you, too, Nicky," she whispered back.

Sara and Nick shared a passionate kiss before they gently released each other from the embrace. They watched two episode of 'Monty Python's Flying Circus' and drifted off to sleep when they started watching the third.

TBC


	4. Dinner and an Interrogation

Nick Meets the Sidles

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Nick and Sara have dinner with her parents. Michael wants to know Nick's intentions with Sara.

A/N: I apologize for not updating this story soon enough. When I started writing this chapter, my muse had either temporarily disappeared or she was hibernating.

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters, only my original characters. I wouldn't mind owning Nick though!

Dinner and an Interrogation

"Nick, are you nervous?" Sara asked.

"We are going to your parents' house for dinner," Nick shrugged as he buttoned up his shirt. "I don't know if they'll find other ways to stereotype Texans or people from large families."

"Let's create a way to deal with their stupidity," Sara smiled. "I have an idea. You can counter anything by telling the truth or just change the subject. We could discuss some of our less disgusting cases."

"Sara, I don't think we should talk about that decomp in the duffle bag," Nick whined as he put on some aftershave.

"Nick, I wouldn't dream of talking about Liquid Man at the dinner table," Sara said. "I don't like grossing people out with that tale!"

"Grossing them out is the last thing we'd want to do," Nick said. "I believe in preserving an appetite at the table regardless of whose it is."

"Nick, we have to get going or else my kinky or perverted minded parents will think we're doing some hanky-panky," Sara said looking at the clock on the night table.

He just rolled up his eyes in frustration as they left their room. He loved Sara dearly, but being around her parents wasn't something he enjoyed. He only knew them for a few days and he disliked them intensely.

"Just because your parents probably did it before they were married doesn't mean we have to," Nick smirked.

"We are not them," Sara smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "They were free loving hippies, but we're a cautious couple from the Generation X era."

In less than fifteen minutes, they were at her parents' house. Sara rang the doorbell and they waited a minute for her parents to open the door. Her father was the one that opened up and let them in.

"Sara, Nick how are you enjoying San Francisco?" Michael said. "I heard you went to see a Giants game the other day. Who did they play against? Did they win? Did Barry hit a homerun?"

"Dad, stop throwing so many questions at us!" Sara protested. "First, Nick and I are enjoying San Francisco. We did see the Giants game. They hosted and beat the Cincinnati Reds. Yes, Barry did homer."

"That's good to know," Michael smirked. "At least we don't have to worry about them facing the Houston Astros or the Texas Rangers while you are here, Nick."

"I would have been laughed out of the baseball park if that had happened," Nick said keeping his cool in check. "You have a smart daughter who knows better than that."

Michael smiled although he knew while Sara was growing up, he wanted her to act like her peers. He wanted her to look cute and catch a boy. At least he was happy she got Nick.

"Nick, would it be okay that we have a vegetarian dinner tonight?" Alexandra asked. "You know that Sara is a vegetarian."

"Mrs. Sidle, I may eat meat," Nick calmly pointed out. "However, I enjoy vegetarian meals twice a week."

"Okay, that settles it," Alexandra said. "Why don't you go to the yoga studio or the meditation room? Dinner won't be ready for another hour. The two of you sure could use it, you're both tense."

"Sure," Sara huffed.

"Just don't do anything that would get you into trouble," Michael said.

"We won't!" Nick rolled his eyes.

They went up to the yoga studio that used to be Sara's bedroom. Instead of relaxing, they wanted to sit on the floor and vent.

"I still don't get your parents, Sara," Nick groaned.

"I know," Sara sighed. "Nick, we don't have to talk about them."

He smiled and winked at her.

"Actually, I don't want to talk now," Nick smiled. "Let's just sit in silence and do nothing."

The nothingness really didn't last long. Sara practically pounced on Nick and he had her in an embrace. They were peppering each other with kisses. One moment later, they were lying on the floor laughing.

"Is this how kinky we will get in this place?" Sara grinned. "I don't want to give my parents the satisfaction."

"Let's take it a notch higher when we get back to the room," Nick beamed and winced when Sara gave him a swat in the arm. "Sara, please stop swatting me!"

"We'll have to see about that later," she smirked.

She got up and grabbed two yoga mats and laid them on the floor an inch apart. Nick sat on one and Sara was on the other. They were facing each other starting embracing and kissing all over again. If Michael and/or Alexandra barged in, neither Nick nor Sara would notice or cared. At some point, they gently released each other.

"Wow! That was totally awesome!" Sara said.

"Sara and Nick, it's time for dinner!" Alexandra shouted. "I'll give you a few minutes to stop that love making!"

Both Nick and Sara couldn't contain the urge to laugh anymore. They were each lying on a yoga mat hysterical with laughter. Alexandra wouldn't believe them if they told her that they were just talking, kissing and laughing. Nick was the first to get up, extended a hand that Sara took and helped her up. They left the room and went downstairs looking like cats that got the parakeets.

"Okay, we want to know the details," Alexandra said.

"Mom, there's nothing to discuss," Sara smiled.

"We were just laughing and joking," Nick beamed.

"You just have to tell us some good jokes," Michael said.

They were seated and helped themselves to a salad made with locally grown produce and strawberries. Alexandra made the balsamic vinaigrette and the candied pecans herself. The warmed locally made goat cheese added a tang to the salad.

"This is wonderful," Nick said after taking the first bite.

"I am glad you liked it," Alexandra smiled. "I like to experiment with meals for the bed and breakfast. This is my test kitchen."

The rest of dinner went on without any major incident. Michael and Alexandra brought Sara up to date with the goings on with the bed and breakfast and how her brother and his family are doing. Sara told her parents a little bit about her work in terms that the two former hippies, who were clueless about forensics, could understand. Nick talked about his upbringing in Dallas, his parents, brother, five sisters and their families. Michael and Alexandra were amazed at Nick's mother who juggled a career as a public defender and raised seven children. The meal ended with chocolate pots de crème and coffee.

Alexandra did the dishes while Sara went out to look at the bay and to take in the ocean air. Nick was invited to join Michael in the living room. Nick sat on the couch and Michael sat on a large bean bag.

"So Nick, I wanted to talk to you about my daughter," Michael initiated the conversation.

"What do you want to discuss about her with me?" Nick asked nervously.

"First, I want to know what your intentions are with her," Michael said.

"Mr. Sidle, I can reassure you that my intentions with Sara are good," Nick responded while attempting not to crack under pressure. "I would never do anything to hurt her."

"She is a beautiful and smart woman," Michael added. "While she was a teenager, she didn't get many dates. Not even the science nerds would give her a second glance."

"They didn't know what they were missing," Nick agreed.

"I also don't want her to get hurt," Michael sighed. "Are you familiar with a Las Vegas Paramedic named Hank Peddigrew?"

It was the mention of Sara's duplicitous ex-boyfriend that caused Nick to cringe and freeze. When he learned about the son of a bitch from Catherine, he wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"Yeah, I know him and he is a total asshole," Nick shook his head. "He had a girlfriend and cheated on her with Sara. There was a case that Sara was investigating with two of our colleagues. It involved an elderly woman dying of cancer who drove her rental car into a busy restaurant. Hank and his real girlfriend were eating there, but they both suffered some minor injuries. Sara was at the girlfriend's house asking a few questions and she saw a recent photo of this woman and Hank. She confronted him and told him she never wanted to see him again."

"That's why I wanted to know your intentions," Michael emphasized. "She didn't deserve that creep. I think you are good for her and to her. Just don't take advantage of her."

"I would never take advantage of Sara," Nick reassured Michael. "I love her so much. She deserves to be treated with the utmost respect."

"That's what I wanted to know," Michael smiled. "Take good care of my daughter."

"I will," Nick smirked.

Sara joined her father and Nick in the living room. Alexandra entered carrying a tray with four snifters each filled about quarter of the way with brandy. They sat down and slowly drank the cordial and talked a little while longer.

An hour later, Nick and Sara were back in their room at the bed and breakfast. They were slightly tired from being at Sara's parents' place.

"Nick, what do you think of my parents?" Sara asked.

"I think they are both weird," Nick sighed. "They thought we were having sex in your old bedroom."

"I told you they are strange," she chuckled.

"While your mother was doing the dishes and you were out getting a view of the ocean," he said. "I had a talk with your father about my relationship with you."

"What did he have to say?" she asked looking at him with a confused expression on her face.

"He asked what my intentions are with you," he calmly responded. "I told him that they are good and I would never take advantage of you. I felt like I was being put through an inquisition or interrogation. Now, I know how our suspects feel when they are in the interrogation room."

"Aw, I can imagine," she sympathized with him. "I don't get why he had to put you through something like that."

"There's the matter about that bastard Hank," he was uncomfortable mentioning the man that broke Sara's heart.

"What about that fucking asshole?" she asked. "Why did my dad even mention him?"

"I think he knows about that shithead," he replied. "How did he know about Hank? Did you take him to Tamales Bay?"

"Nick, I swear I never took Hank here to meet my parents," she was slightly defensive in her response. "I did talk about him whenever I called or visited them. After I found out the son of a bitch was using me, I talked to my dad. This normally nonviolent guy wanted to go to Vegas to find Hank and kill him."

"Now he knows how Warrick and I feel," he chuckled. "Sara, we are both a little tired. Tomorrow, we are meeting your colleagues from the San Francisco Police Department. Why don't we get some sleep?"

"That's a good idea," she yawned.

Less than half an hour later, they were asleep in each others arms.

TBC


End file.
